


Yeehaw

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [8]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Smoke/Mute fluffs for Tumblr cutie.





	Yeehaw

There was a mare out in Hereford stables, a lithe girl with a glowing sheen to her flank and legs stronger than an ox. It was no small secret that she was Mute’s guilty pleasure, his favourite friend and pass time on days off, for she was calm, polite and energetic. She stood tall and still for tack, hardly ever pulled or chewed her bit, never spooked; Mute was infatuated. There might be maybe one other being on earth he adored as much, but don’t tell Smoke he barely scratched the surface. 

 

Mute trailed blunt nails across her rump, scritching away mosquito bites and sand from the coarse grey hair. Once picked loose, he scrubbed the bristle brush across the area and leaned away from the resulting dust cloud.

 

A panicked nicker, a shout, “how in bloody hell am I supposed to clean yer arse if you won’t let me near it!” Smoke hollered, tugging a bit roughly on the halter to yield the gelding. Mute rolled his eyes and shared an exasperated glance with Misty, pausing her groom to help Smoke with his issues.

 

“Let go of his face, for starters. You’re not communicating with him enough; pat his back  _ before  _ you go grabbing his tail, idiot,” Mute teased, running his hand across Toby’s side as he walked behind him, careful to keep his shoulders relaxed. Albeit the curious focus of the horse's ears, he settled down instantly and raised a hind leg in comfortable reprise, allowing Mute to untangle the burrs in his tail. Smoke scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at the horse while Mute laughed at his childish behaviour. 

 

“Don’t know why the bugger won’t just let me clean him up. He’s almost as fussy as my nan; rest her soul.” Smoke grumbled, pacing in front of the gelding as Mute tidied up his mistakes. Toby leaned down and nibbled absentmindedly on Smoke’s collar inquisitively when he ghosted by for the tenth time and chortled when Smoke pulled away with a snap.

 

Mute checked Toby’s hooves quickly before returning to Smoke, tossing him the discarded brush. “You are probably the most ungifted with animals, y’know that?”

 

“And?”

 

“It’s atrocious.”

 

“Not my problem  _ Boney  _ over here’s a little protective of his arse!”

 

Mute shook his head, fighting back a grin at Smoke’s expense and passing off a saddle for him to ready Toby up.

 

Misty welcomed him back with a bow of her head and Mute fed her the bit to the bridle, strapping it securely behind her ears and under her jaw. Next was the girth, tightened on an exhale and buckled on an inhale, and by the time Smoke had finished struggling into his own saddle, Mute was already kicking up dust out of the stable and into the English countryside. 

 

It was probably a bit reckless to go off without a helmet, but Mute was confident in his abilities and the relationship he shared with Misty, so without hesitation he urged her into a full gallop once they breached past the pasture, laughing when checking back to see Smoke trying and failing to kick Toby into anything faster than a walk. 

 

The wind in his hair and the muscles between his knees was liberating like nothing else. It was like flying, trusting Misty to hold steady and not trip, balanced effortlessly in his seat and watching the horizon rush past. The beat of their gait was rhythmic and therapeutic, and once out into the grassy fields, Mute let go of the reins. 

 

When Toby was finished being stubborn, he hurriedly took off after his friend and left Smoke to scrabble for control, yelping after Mute and providing quite the sight. 

 

Deciding it was about time to allow Smoke some catch-up, Mute squeezed his legs together and sat back heavily, prompting Misty to gradually slow down and turn slightly to the left. Mute grinned like an idiot, filled with ecstasy, no doubt looking blissed out of his mind, and gazed back at Smoke as he trotted up. 

 

“You’re like a fucking beast on that thing, you know that?” He panted, a white-knuckled grip on the reins preventing him from wiping the emerging sweat from his brow. Mute only chuckled and shrugged, patting Misty on the neck.

 

“A proper Englishman always knows how to ride properly,” came his response, and Smoke stuck his tongue out in retort, shifting uncomfortably in the saddle.

 

“This thing is a death sentence on my dick. How do you not castrate yourself doing this?”

 

“Learn how to fuckin’ ride, that's how.” Mute giggled, pulling Misty up alongside Toby and leaning over to press a kiss to Smoke’s cheek, sloppily.

 

He jerked back and wiped his cheek in feigned disgust, only to whip right back around and lick a stripe up the side of Mute’s face, eliciting a shout. With a burst of laughter, Mute prodded Misty into a full run to escape and left Smoke in the dust once more, ignoring the taunts and relishing the chase.

 

This was the most relaxed he’s felt in ages. Doing what he loved with the man he loved, and what more could he ask for?


End file.
